Puertos Saqueados: Corazones Robados
by Love'sLike
Summary: Emily Jones era una princesa que siempre soño con un principe guapo y encantador que viniera a salvarla de cualquier peligro. Bueno... ella si se enamoro de alguien encantador, pero de un pirata muy encantador: Se enamoro del Capitan Kirkland
1. Capitulo 1

**Bieeen... Yo aqui otra vez con mis historias sacadas de mi loca y retorcida mente... aunqe esta si es sana**

**Se que deberia de estar actualizando las otras que no he tocado, pero la idea estaba ahi, y no se iba y tenia miedo de que se fuera y no la recordara, asi que la preferi escribir.**

**Adevertencias: Ninguna por el momento. Relamente creo no no habra nada malo aqui... Tal vez la lengua de un hombre de mar, pero no en este capitulo.  
>Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo hago esto por ocio y porque no quiero hacer el trabajo que cuesta toda mi calificacion de literatura.<strong>

**Oh! una cosa mas, es un Pirate!UKXFem!US con algunas parejas que entraran mas adelante. Y les recomiendo que escuchen "I'm a Pirate, you're a Princess de PlayRadioPlay!, esa cancion fue mi inspiracion ;)**

**Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.- 1<strong>

Era de noche, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor ayudada por las estrellas que se plasmaban en el firmamento, y todas las calles del reino estaban en silencio exceptuando aquellas donde se veía algún pobre diablo ahogado de borracho.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche cuando Madeleine Williams cerro su libro, se quitó sus lentes y se fue a dormir. Ella no acostumbraba a estar hasta tan tarde despierta, pero la historia la embriago de tal manera que no puedo evitar quedarse más rato del que ella y su dama de compañía le permitían.

Tomando la vela que la ayudó a leer hace un momento, se dirigió a su cama para arroparse con sus cálidas cobijas y poder por fin acomodarse en brazos de Morfeo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando, en medio de su ensoñación, escucho como golpeaban su ventana. Al principio pensó que era un sueño, o que eran las ramas del árbol que estaba justo a un lado de su ventana, así que no le dio importancia. A lo que si le dio importancia fue sentir que su ventana estaba siendo abierta y alguien entrando por ella.

Madeleine se hizo la dormida; si ese era un ladrón, que se lleve lo que quiera, menos su libro y su osito de peluche. Con lo que no contó era con que el intruso retirara con cariño los cabellos de su frente y acariciara su mejilla.

– Hey, despierta – escucho que le decían. La joven no podía estar más asustada: un extraño había entrado a su habitación, que, para acabarla, era hombre, y ahora la trataba con tal delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana… ¿Y ahora que hacia? –. Vamos Emily, despierta – ¿Emily? ¿El joven extraño estaba ahí buscando a su prima? – Emily, no tengo todo el tiempo, despierta o me largo – amenazó. Para ese momento el joven ya estaba agitando su brazo muy bruscamente, tanto como para que le fuera imposible aparentar estar dormida.

– Di-disculpe – empezó a hablar con su suave voz, por lo que el chico se tuvo que acercar para escuchar bien –, yo… yo no soy Emily. Y-yo soy su prima – dijo lentamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se dejaba ver por el extraño, quien al principio la vio sorprendido, después confundido, para después verla un tanto enojado.

– Haberlo dicho antes niña. Llévame con Emily – le ordeno. Maddy lo miró sorprendida. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para ir a despertarla en su castillo (en realidad, era de la familia Jones, sus tíos), y empezar a ordenarle cosas?

– ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – le pregunto ligeramente enojada, a lo que el chico solo levanto una ceja y se empezó a reír. Lo que ella no se espero, es que el chico la tomara del brazo, para ponerla de espaldas a él y oprimir algo frio contra su cuello, lo cual luego identificó como un cuchillo.

– Porque no tratas con un hombre cualquiera querida. Tratas ni más ni menos que con el conocido capitán Arthur Kirkland. Con el pirata, Arthur Kirkland. ¿Cómo se llama usted, bella dama? – capitán Arthur Kirkland… Arthur Kirkland… Kirkland… capitán Kirkland… Pirata Kirkland… ¡PIRATA! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo su prima con un pirata? Y lo más importante, ¡¿Por qué mierda la estaban metiendo a ella en todo eso? ¡Ella solo quería dormir! – ¿No me dirá su nombre? Usted sabe, tengo que recordarlo para cada vez que me equivoque de cuarto o cuando ocupe a alguien que me ayude a verla, ¿no es así? – la chica trago duro.

– M-Madeleine, Madeleine Williams. ¿Por qué me dijo usted su nombre?

– Emily te lo hubiera dicho en la mañana cuando lo preguntaras, de cualquier modo. Y estoy casi seguro de que te pedirá que la ayudes con esto. No te niegues, ocuparemos tu ayuda. Ahora, ¿serias tan amable de llevarme hasta donde ella se encuentra? – preguntó con la educación impropia de un pirata.

La chica solo se alejo un poco del capitán, como pidiéndole permiso para seguir caminando. El se lo dio quitando el cuchillo de su cuello. Acto seguido, Williams se acerco a su armario para sacar una bata, se acerco a la puerta y le hizo señas al pirata para que la siguiera. Así lo hizo.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, Madeleine empezó a idear un plan de escape. Tal vez si corría y gritaba, alguien la escucharía y arrestaría al pirata. Si, esa era la mejor opción.

– Solo te hago saber que si gritas, corres, ambas, o haces algo para llamar la atención, te mato a ti, a todo aquel que se ponga enfrente, y violo a tu prima – Madeleine se quedó helada. ¡¿Ese chico podía leer mentes o algo así? Con un suspiro, desechó todos sus planes de escape y empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de su prima.

El cuarto de Emily estaba relativamente cerca, pero cuando un pirata te acompaña, cualquier distancia se hace eterna. Varias veces volteo su cabeza para ver si había alguien cerca o para cerciorarse de que Kirkland no estuviera haciendo nada, todas esas veces lo encontraba cerca, pero respetando el espacio personal de la chica. Unas veces le respondía 'no hay nadie', otras solo levantaba una de sus cejas. Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, sus cejas eran muy grandes…

– Tú y tu prima se parecen físicamente ¿no? – la voz del pirata la saco de sus pensamientos. Giró un poco su cabeza en dirección del capitán, solo para ver su apacible cara. No parecía que trajera algo entre manos.

– Pues sí, nos parecemos mucho, solo que ella es más grande por un año – respondió regresando la mirada al frente.

– ¿Por parte de quien son parientes?

– Por nuestras madres. Ellas son gemelas, y es por eso que tenemos tanto parecido, o al menos eso creo – se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras que se ocultaban en una esquina, ya que un guardia acababa de pasar.

– ¿De qué color son tus ojos? – pregunto una vez se fue el guardia.

– ¿Para qué quiere saber todo esto? – pregunto de vuelta.

– No me gustan los silencios incómodos – fue todo lo que respondió. Madeleine se quedo un rato en silencio para después suspirar.

– Son lilas, como los de mi padre. Nuestras madres los tienen azules, como Emily. Pero ella los tiene de un azul más intenso, pareciera que-

– Que el cielo se refleja en ellos, ¿no es así? – le corto el capitán. Madeleine se giro lo suficiente para poder ver su cara, y en la obscuridad que solo era disipada por las antorchas en las paredes, pudo apreciar como una leve sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del hombre de mar. Él la quería…

–… así es – respondió aun asombrada por esa visión. Unos cuantos pasos más los llevaron frente la puerta a la que querían llegar –. Bueno, aquí es. Si me disculpa, yo me retiro. Tengo sueño – y la chica se dio la vuelta para irse, o eso intento.

– No tan rápido Williams – la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca –. Tengo que cerciorarme primero que esta si es su recamara, si no lo es, te puedo usar a ti como escudo. Así que te quedas aquí – Madeleine no podía maldecir más su suerte.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, la cual dio un ligero chirrido. Tomando una antorcha de la pared, se adentro a la habitación -no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Madeleine-, y se acerco a la cama que estaba en medio de ese gran cuarto.

Bajo la luz de la antorcha, Madeleine pudo apreciar bien sus rasgos: pudo ver sus grandes cejas, sus impresionantes ojos verdes, su rostro varonil, pero que a la vez tenía un 'no sé qué' que lo hacía ver delicado y muy atractivo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió ver, fue como las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron al ver la cara su prima dormida. Pasó una mano por la frente de esta removiendo algunos cabellos que se pegaron, y se inclino para darle un sencillo beso en la frente. Madeleine no podía sentirse más incomoda y aterrada con esa situación. Su prima tenía algo con un pirata, ¡un pirata! Y al parecer, después de eso, a ella la meterán para que los ayude en sus escapadas. Realmente Maddy no sabía que había hecho mal para que le tocara ese tipo de suerte.

– Buenas noches princesa – escucho al pirata hablar. Se había sentado en la orilla de la cama de su prima mientras acariciaba su rostro.

– Pensé que no vendrías – escucho la adormilada voz de Emily. Según lo que Madeleine podía escuchar, esa no era la primera noche que el capitán iba a visitarla.

– Me equivoque de habitación. Pero no te preocupes por nada, era la de tu prima. Dijo que está dispuesta a ayudarnos – eso desconcertó bastante a Maddy. ¡¿Cuándo había aceptado eso?

La de ojos lilas solo quería irse a su cuarto y que la dejaran dormir, pero no estaba segura de que podría hacer Kirkland si se iba de la nada. Aunque ya no se le hacia una persona tan aterradora. Al menos, no cuando besaba con tal cuidado y amor la punta de la nariz de su prima -quien ya se había sentado en su cama-, y le sacaba unas risitas a la de ojos azules. Madeleine no se podía llamar experta, o conocedora en lo que se trataba del amor, pero hasta una ignorante como ella en esos temas se podía ver que realmente había algo entre ese pirata y esa princesa.

– ¡¿Quién está ahí? – se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias. Volteó a ver al par de enamorados, solo para ver como Arthur se levantaba y empezaba a desenvainar la espada que traía sujeta a su cadera. Madeleine lo paro con un gesto de su mano.

– No hagan nada, yo me encargo – y sin decir más, cerró la puerta.

Justo cuando la emparejo, sintió como alguien la tomaba bruscamente del hombro y la giraba, para encontrarse con el seño fruncido de Vincent, el caballero más fuerte del reino, y al cual, al parecer, le tocaba patrullar esa noche.

– Señorita ¿qué hace levantada a estas horas? – le preguntó una vez la reconoció.

– E-es que… – _piensa Maddy, piensa_ se repetía en su cabeza, hasta que bajo la mirada y vio al osito entre sus brazos – es que se me olvidó Kumajiro en el cuarto de mi prima, y no podía dormir sin el – Vincent solo la vio con el cejo fruncido.

– Escuche voces – respondió fría mente –. Más claramente, la voz de un hombre. Y – dijo viendo hacia el lugar donde antes estaba la antorcha que Arthur tomo –, ahí falta algo – ese caballero era muy astuto. Madeleine no podía estar más asustada.

"– ¿No ha escuchado nada usted señorita? – le preguntó Vincent mientras la seguía observando inquisitivamente.

– Pu-pues, ahora que lo dice, creo que mientras buscaba el peluche escuche algo. Tal vez, pasó frente al cuarto y tomó la antorcha. Realmente no estoy muy segura – Vincent seguía viéndola como si no se tragara ni una de sus palabras. Después suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se agitaba el pelo.

– Es tarde, la escoltare hasta su habitación.

– Muchas gracias – fue todo lo que Madeleine dijo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia su cuarto. Sentía como el sudor frio recorría su cuerpo por la situación que acababa de pasar, y la cual deseaba que no volviera a suceder. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que lo más probable, es que eso fuera imposible.

Mientras tanto, Arthur envainaba su espada al escuchar las pisadas alejándose de la puerta. La chica había hecho un buen trabajo. Volteó a la cama, donde Emily seguía sentada y le sonrió. Se había acercado a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de Williams con el guardia y para que no los traicionara. En dado caso de que lo hubiera hecho, hubiera raptado a Emily en ese momento.

– ¿Todo bien? – susurro la chica mientras lo miraba con un poco de preocupación. Kirkland le sonrió cálidamente.

– Todo perfecto – dijo antes de acercarse a la cama para volver a sentarse en la orilla y empezar a contarle esas historias de aventuras que su princesa tanto amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el primer cap. Lo mas seguro es que los suba de una manera desordenada, o es lo que planeo. Se que mi mente despues no me dejara hacerlo.<strong>

**Por si alguien no lo sabe, Vincent es Holanda.**

**Maldiciones, tomatazos, criticas comentarios, lo que sea que quieran decirme lo podre saber por un review ;)**

**Y hoy intentare actualizar "No puedo decir ni una mentira", por si a alguien le interesa.**

**Los leo luego! **

**Love'sLike, fuera!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hey todo el mundo! Hoy me senti con ganas de no hacer la tarea (eso todos los dias) y subir otro capitulo, asi que dije, por que no? Y aqui estoy!**

**Dato curioso: hace como pocos dias descubri que hay un fic Spamano que se llama I'm a pirate, You're a princess, asi que para evitar malentendidos o algo asi, mejor cambie el nombre.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio. Si lo fuera, verian USUK/UKUS hasta pintado en las paredes o en las caras de los noperas, pero como no lo invente yo, no puedo u.u  
>Advertencias: Amm... Nada que yo sepa o que crea importante. <strong>

**OH! antes de que se me olvide, proximamente apareceran mas parejas, hoy puse una, y las demas las sabran cuando publique los demas capitulos c:**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.- 2<strong>

Madeleine Williams siempre trató de ser una buena chica. Siempre hacia caso a sus padres, era amable con todos, intentaba no mentir, no se metía en problemas y aún así, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? Desde la noche en que ese pirata se coló en su cuarto su vida no había hecho nada más que empeorar.

Y todo es por culpa del Capitán Kirkland.

A partir de esa noche le ha mentido a sus padres, engañado a sus tíos y ayudado a su prima para que pudiera seguir viéndose con el pirata. Y lo peor del caso es que empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía del capitán.

A pesar de ser un pirata, era todo un caballero. Sabía como tratar a las damas y disfrutaba tomar una taza de té a las cinco con una buena lectura y algunos bocadillos.

Cuando descubrió eso entendió el por qué su prima se había enamorado de él. Emily siempre ha soñado con un príncipe encantador que venga en su rescate, pero el problema es que ella si se enamoro de alguien encantador, pero de un pirata muy encantador: se termino enamorando del Capitán Kirkland. Y cualquiera que conociera al capitán sabría que él realmente lo era.

Solo que Emily tenía un problema: sus padres la habían comprometido. Y con el soltero más codiciado de todo el continente, según había escuchado Madeleine.

– Dicen eso solo porque no me han visto – le dijo Arthur una vez cuando le habló del joven en espera de que Emily se reuniera con ellos. Y en parte eso era cierto. El capitán realmente era muy atractivo.

Pero aun así, Madeleine consideraba mas apuesto al joven noble, por el simple hecho de que ella estaba total y profundamente enamorada de ese joven. Lo que hacía su situación más dolorosa.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el capitán. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de el momento en que el capitán llego al punto de encuentro.

– Capitán… – respondió aún un poco ida mientras el susodicho se quitaba el sombrero, hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia Madeleine y le besaba suavemente la mano.

– Llámame Arthur. No soy ningún capitán de la marina para tanta formalidad – le respondió tomando asiento a un lado de ella.

– Pero hace que los hombres de su tripulación si le digan capitán, ¿no es así? – Kirkland soltó una risita ante el comentario.

– Eso es para imponer respeto. Si no lo hago, en cualquier momento intentarán revelarse y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Una vez lo hicieron. Más de la mitad de la tripulación se reveló contra mí y me retaron a un duelo. Solo dos de mis hombres se ofrecieron a ayudarme, los demás se pusieron como espectadores esperando por el ganador.

– ¿Y qué paso? – preguntó Madeleine genuinamente interesada. El capitán volteó a verla con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en el rostro.

– Digamos que Gilbert, uno de los que me ayudaron, se la paso quejándose por lo que restó del día por no haberle dejado unos cuantos más. No hubo ningún muerto, puras heridas superficiales. Algunos abandonaron la tripulación, otros se quedaron pero recibieron un merecido castigo. En cuanto al desgraciado que intentó quitarme mi puesto, lo tire en mar abierto. Eso le pasa al infeliz por meterse conmigo – terminó de decir ensanchando su sonrisa.

Madeleine solo pudo observarlo con sorpresa. El capitán se veía delgado, y más que musculoso, esbelto. Y a decir verdad, los soldados que veía entrenar todos los días cerca del castillo se veían más fuertes que él, y aún así les costaba poder derrotar a los piratas. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo el capitán ganarle a más de la mitad de su tripulación?

– Los… los hombres que le ayudaron contra los traidores ¿eran más fuertes que usted? – Arthur la miró ligeramente sorprendido para después soltar otra risita.

– Gilbert tiene más o menos la misma complexión que yo. En cuanto al otro… bueno, es una mujer y se llama Elizabeta – le dijo con una sonrisa –. Ya te contaré luego sobre como la conocí, ahora responde a mi pregunta.

Madeleine frunció levemente el seño en señal de confusión.

– ¿Estás bien? – le volvió a preguntar con una pisca de preocupación en sus facciones. Madeleine lo miró confundida – Cuando llegué y te vi ahí sentada, tenías una expresión triste en el rostro, y de vez en cuando suspirabas para poner una expresión de aún más tristeza. ¿Segura que no pasa nada? – volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba una mano de la chica y le daba un ligero apretón. Maddy lo observó confundida para después darle una dulce sonrisa y devolverle el ligero apretón.

– No se preocupe Arthur, no me pasa nada importante – el capitán se le quedó viendo tan fijamente que la puso nerviosa. Después de un incomodo momento, volvió a hablar.

– ¿Estas enamorada? – esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, tanto que se puso roja hasta las orejas y empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes – Eso me responde – volvió a decir con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Esa joven era adorable –. Entonces, según la expresión que tenias en el rostro, me atrevo a decir que no es correspondido, o eso es lo que crees, ¿me equivoco? – el silencio de la chica fue suficiente respuesta para el capitán – Okay, solo dos preguntas más. ¿Es apuesto? – Madeleine respondió con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza – Mmm… – Arthur puso una de sus manos en su barbilla mientras fruncía el entrecejo y cruzaba sus piernas – ¿…es extranjero? – Madeleine volvió a asentir volteando hacia su regazo. Desde hace mucho que no se sentía tan apenada.

El capitán se quedó observando el horizonte, mientras acariciaba su barbilla y mantenía su mirada perdida mientras intentaba unir todos los puntos obtenidos. Hasta que la volvió a observar fijamente, volviendo a poner a la joven nerviosa. Después de un momento de incomodas miradas, el capitán preguntó:

– ¿Te gusto yo?

–… ¿eh? – fue todo lo que Williams pudo decir dentro de su sorpresa.

– Si, todo cuadra. Un amor no correspondido, apuesto y extranjero. Sabía que mis encantos eran demasiados, pero no tantos como para que te llegaran a afectar a ti. Perdóname Maddy. Yo también te quiero mucho, pero como si fueras mi hermana menor y-

– Capitán – lo interrumpió la joven –, ¿qué carajos está diciendo?– le pregunté con una mirada de "¿eres idiota?" pintada en el rostro.

– ¿Perdón? – pregunto él de vuelta sin entender.

– Yo no estoy enamorada de usted – le respondió sin quitar su mirada.

– ¿No lo estás?

– No – y aún no la quitaba.

–… – el capitán se le quedó viendo un momento - ¿quieres dejar de verme así? Es molesto. A demás, cuide esa boca señorita, el hombre de mar aquí soy yo – Madeleine no pudo quitar su mirada. Arthur solo volteó hacia otro lado incomodo y algo avergonzado. La tensión se cortó cuando escucharon pasos en dirección donde ellos se encontraban.

– ¿Madeleine? ¿Maddy, eres tú? – _Mierda _pensó la chica al reconocer a la voz que se acercaba. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver qué Arthur desenvainaba su espada, así que antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez lo tiro tras el banco, hacia unos arbustos para ocultar su presencia justo antes de que la rubia cabeza de Francis Bonnefoy apareciera.

– J-joven Bonnefoy, ¿qué hace usted por aquí? – le preguntó al mismo tiempo que ocultaba un leve gruñido de dolor dado por Arthur e intentaba mantener la calma y tranquilizar su respiración.

– Primero que nada, llámame Francis. Tú no eres ni mi sirvienta ni yo tu amo para que me trates con tanta formalidad, ¿sí? – Maddy solo asintió más calmada – Segundo, llegué al reino hace poco y me dieron ganas de dar un paseo contigo. Tú sabes que me encantan, pero cuando pregunté por ti, me dijeron que no te encontrabas, así que salí a buscarte. Cuando venia pasando por aquí escuche tu voz, pero también la de alguien más. ¿Estabas acompañada? – _mierda _volvió a pensar al verse descubierta.

– N-no se preocupe. Hay veces que acostumbro a hablar conmigo misma. Lo-lo más seguro es que se confundió – si alguien escuchaba la voz grave del capitán y la comparaba con la voz aguda de Maddy, se daría cuenta al instante que no había confusión entre las dos, y Francis pareció notarlo. Pero aun así le sonrió a Madeleine, como diciéndole que le creía, aunque era obvio que no lo hacía.

– ¡Maddy! – escuchó la voz de Emily llamarle – Por fin te encuentro. ¿Sabes donde esta-? – la pregunta quedó al aire al ver quién era el que acompañaba a su prima – Francis… no esperaba verte tan pronto. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

– Solo pasando a saludar. También me alegra de verte – Emily veía confundida a su nerviosa prima, quien dirigía miradas nerviosas a los arbustos, a Francis y a Emily –. Pero bueno, tenias algo que preguntarle a tu prima, ¿no es así? ¿Se te perdió algo?

– ¿Eh? No, no se me-

– ¡Sí! – exclamó la más joven de repente – Si, se te había perdido el collar, ¿no recuerdas? El collar que te regalo la abuela hace mucho tiempo. Tu siéntate aquí y yo iré por el ¿sí? – preguntó tomando la mano de su prima y sentándola en la banca donde anteriormente ella y el capitán habían estado hablando.

– Pero si la abu-

– ¿Qué también tienes hambre? – la interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre la boca de su confundida y algo frustrada prima – No te preocupes, iré a la cocina y te traeré algunos bocadillos, ¿bien? – quitando la mano de la boca de Emily y volteando hacia Francis, quien veía bastante divertido la situación, Madeleine siguió hablando – Jove- Francis, he oído que usted es un excelente cocinero. ¿Le importaría cocinar algo para mi prima y para mí? Y después podemos dar el paseo que tanto desea. ¿Me acompaña, por favor?

– Bueno, a decir verdad yo-

– ¿Por favor? – la pregunta que dijo esta vez sonó mas a suplica que a petición, tanto así que Francis casi vomita arcoíris por lo linda que se veía Maddy toda desesperada por alguna situación desconocida para él.

– Sera un gusto – dijo para después dar una pequeña reverencia y extender su brazo hacia la joven como todo un caballero, mientras Emily seguía sentada en la banca sin saber qué pasaba.

Arthur se esperó que estuvieran alejados para poder salir.

– ¿Quién es el rubiecito ese? – preguntó tomando totalmente desprevenida a Emily, quien no pudo evitar gritar del susto.

– ¿Qué fue-? – una mano en su mejilla interrumpió a Francis cuando quería voltear para ver que había asustado a la joven Jones.

– ¿No cree que los jardines están quedando cada vez más hermosos? – le preguntó la chica de ojos lilas mientras le volteaba la cara con la mano que no estaba tomando el brazo de Francis, evitando así que despegara la vista del frente.

– 'i, comuo 'igash – respondió Francis como pudo. La situación le seguía pareciendo muy graciosa, pero lo seria mas si no metieran a su bello rostro de por medio.

– ¡¿Me quieres dejar sordo o qué? – le gritó Arthur de vuelta cuando la chica ya se había callado.

– ¡Es que apareces de la nada! ¡Avisa! – Arthur prefirió callarse mientras se sentaba y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Una vez que ambos estaban más calmados, volvió a hablar.

– Como sea, ¿quién es él?

– ¿El? – pregunto Emily mientras lo apuntaba. Arthur asintió – El se llama Francis Bonnefoy. Es… mi prometido – dijo agachando la cabeza.

– ¿El es tu prometido? – preguntó el cejón de vuelta. Ella solo asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Eso solo puso a Arthur pensativo –… ¿vive en el país?

– ¿Francis? – Arthur volvió a asentir – No, el es de un país vecino con el cual mis padres quieren hacer una alianza.

– Ya veo… – el silencio entre los dos duró un momento mas mientras Emily veía a su amante confundida – ¿Lo consideras atractivo? – esa pregunta la desconcertó y mucho.

– ¿A Francis? – Arthur asintió otra vez. Emily lo empezó a observar de arriba abajo. Tan fijamente lo hizo que casi podría jurar que Francis se erguía bajo su mirada – Pues… tiene lo suyo. Pero tú sigues siendo más atractivo – le dijo acariciando la mejilla de Arthur, quien le beso el dorso de la mano para después regresar su vista a la pareja que caminaba frente a ellos.

–…así que Francis Bonnefoy, ¿eh? – pensó en voz alta, llamando la atención de su compañera. Emily lo vio confundida para después empezar a alternar su mirar entre Francis y Arthur, para cambiar su expresión confundida por una de completo horror.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOO! – empezó a gritar mientras se tiraba sobre el confundido pirata.

– ¡¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – pregunto un tanto alarmado.

– ¡No me digas que lo prefieres a él que a mí! ¿Es porque es más peludo? ¡Si quieres no me vuelvo a tocar los vellos en todo lo que me resta de vida pero por favor, no me cambies! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! ¡Por favor no! ¡NOOOO! – la chica lloriqueaba sobre Arthur, quien trataba quitársela de encima totalmente confundido.

– ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡No pienso cambiarte, tonta! ¡¿Y qué tienen que ver los pelos en todo esto? – cuando pudo por fin separarla para tomarla por los hombros y verla a los ojos. Emily lo vio confundida.

– ¿Significa eso que no me vas a cambiar por él? – preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Además él tiene cara de rana! – exclamó sorprendido por la imaginación de la chica. Emily solo soltó una suave risita por el último comentario.

Frente a ellos, Madeleine había palmeado su frente tan fuerte que dejaría marca. ¡Los gritos de esos dos se escuchaban hasta donde ellos estaban! ¿Dónde quedaron sus esfuerzos? ¡En la basura! La pobre chica se sentía con ganas de llorar.

Por otro lado, Francis también se sentía con ganas de llorar mientras mordía gaymente un pañuelo rosa con encaje. ¡Ese par había comparado su hermoso rostro con el de una rana! ¡UNA RANA!

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo por hoy! :D<strong>

**Esto, señoras y señores(?), es lo que hago cuando deveria estar prestando atencion en clase ;)**

**Cualquier cosa, ya sean criticas, comentarios, maldiciones, insultos, tomatazos, sconazos, o lo que sea que me quieran mandar, seran bienvenidos en un review c:**

**Los leo luego!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bien! Regrese! Con un nuevo capitulo! YaY! Okay, no c:**

**Solo me gustaria decir que este capitulo no tendra UKUS, sorry people c:**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, lo es y a la vez no es una pena. Seria muy diferente si lo hubiera hecho yo c: Por eso no es una pena c:  
>Advertencias: La linda boquita de Chiara Vargas ;)<strong>

**Sin mas que decir, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.- 3<strong>

Chiara Vargas odiaba su vida. Y su vida la odiaba a ella.

Por qué, se preguntaran muchos. Por qué no, se preguntará ella. Sus padres preferían a su hermana, su abuelo prefería a su hermana, su perro prefería a su hermana, los supuestos amigos que tenía preferían a su hermana, el reino entero prefería a su hermana, ¡el puto mundo entero prefería a su tonta hermana menor! ¿Y ella qué? ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? Ah, es verdad, los de su tonta hermana eran más importantes.

Pero Chiara no odiaba a su hermana, pues hasta ella la prefería. Ella odiaba a todos esos hipócritas que solo se acercaban a ella para llegar más fácil a Alicia, o aquellos que la juzgaban sin siquiera molestarse en conocerla a ella o a sus motivos. Y luego se quejaban de que su carácter era horrible. ¡Que les den, antipáticos!

Pero bueno, aun con eso, Chiara pensaba que había una esperanza para dejar de pensar tan negativamente, realmente la tenia. Hasta que paso.

Su tonta hermana se enamoro.

Y técnicamente fue su culpa, ya que en la fiesta de disfraces de la princesa era ella la que estaba jugando con la cuerda que sostenía al candelabro que, gracias a los jaloneos de la joven, cayó en el justo lugar donde su hermana estaba. ¿Cómo es que seguía viva o sin ninguna herida grave? Fácil; el ahora llamado por Chiara "Patata andante" la empujó antes de que algo serio pasara.

Después de eso, su hermana no se separó de él y empezaron a frecuentarse, hasta que un día, fue a su casa a pedirles a sus padres el permiso para una relación formal. Ellos no podían estar más encantados por el hecho de que un Vicealmirante de la marina (porque eso era el desgraciado) se fijara en una de sus hijas.

– Al menos ya tenemos una boda asegurada – escuchó un día decir a su mamá. Sobra decir que realmente no piensan que ningún hombre la vuelva a cortejar después de que el tercer y último "valiente", por así decirlo, que se animó a hacerlo termino con una maseta en la cabeza. En su defensa, siempre dijo que la maseta se resbaló por accidente cuando su codo chocó contra ella.

Y por eso ahora ahí estaba, en un barco de la marina, en una misión de reconocimiento a la que las llevó la patata a su tonta hermana y a ella. Por qué también a Chiara, se preguntarán muchos. La respuesta es fácil. No quería quedar mal con la familia y quería demostrar que hasta él podía hacer algo que nadie más que su hermana y su abuelo pueden hacer: soportarla.

Se suponía que no pasaría nada, ya que era solo dar un paseo por los mares del reino para verificar que no había piratas cerca, pues se había dicho que hacia algunos meses un barco estaba yendo y viniendo a sus anchas. Pero eso no era algo que a la joven castaña le importara.

Todo era normal esa tarde, y por normal me refiero a Alicia tonteando con Ludwig, la estúpida patata que no dejaba de joder su vida desde que llegó, y a Chiara aburrida en la orilla del barco, pensando seriamente si valdría la pena o no tirarse al mar y así dejar de escuchar las risas tontas detrás de ella. Realmente estaba considerando la idea cuando algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Vicealmirante Beilschmidt, barco pirata a la vista! – se escuchó a uno de los marinos gritar.

– ¡Alicia, Chiara vayan dentro del barco, ya! – nos gritó a ambas mientras empujaba a su hermana dentro del barco y se dirigía a Chiara para hacer lo mismo, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que en cuanto la tomó del hombro, se escucho un silbido y una risa.

– Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Si hubiera sabido que en este lugar tenían mujeres tan lindas, hubiera venido antes – Chiara volteó a ver de dónde venía esa voz para encontrarse con un par de potentes ojos verdes, los cuales la observaban con picardía y algo más que no podía ni quería descifrar. Ludwig solo se puso frente a ella, interrumpiendo su vista hacia los ojos del pirata.

– ¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? – le preguntó Ludwig aun sin dejar de tapar a Chiara. Ella solo se asomó entre curiosidad y miedo. Ese joven parado en la orilla de su barco no se veía muy fuerte, pero era un pirata al fin y al cabo. Y nadie quería terminar involucrado con un pirata.

– Oh vamos grandote, ella también se interesó en mi. Mira, hasta se está asomando detrás de ti para seguir viéndome – dijo ignorando las preguntas dichas por el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo. En respuesta Chiara le mostro su dedo del medio. El pirata (y toda su tripulación) soltó una risotada –. Y al parecer que también muerde. Que dices preciosa, ¿te vienes con nosotros y dejas atrás al estirado de tu amigo?

– ¡No has contestado mis preguntas! – le llamó Ludwig otra vez mientras volvía a tapar la visión de Chiara.

– Tch, que aburrido – dijo el pirata torciendo la boca –. Bueno, contestaré a tus preguntas, aunque no creo necesaria la primera. Mi rostro en los carteles de se busca es bastante popular, por si no lo habías notado. Y para la otra pregunta… Solo venía a pasar el rato, nada importante – Ludwig solo frunció mas el seño, en señal de desconfianza –. Y como ya me di cuenta que aquí no tendré nada emocionante, me voy. Señorita, espero y nos volvamos a ver – volvió a hablar el pirata dando una ligera inclinación hacia Chiara (quien se volvió a asomar por detrás de Ludwig), y quitándose el sombrero.

– Lamento informarle que eso no podrá ser. Ustedes vendrán conmigo. Estoy seguro que sobra decir que arrestados.

– Y yo estoy seguro que sobra decir que eso no ocurrirá. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para dejarme atrapar.

Un silencio reino entre ambos barco, ambos en estado de alerta por si se daba la necesidad de empezar una batalla. Ludwig dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del barco, la cual era custodiada por dos marinos y después la dirigió a Chiara, quien observaba todo un tanto alarmada.

– Este bien – dijo el rubio en un suspiro. Ambas tripulaciones lo vieron con sorpresa –. Los dejaremos ir con una condición. Nos han informado que últimamente un barco pirata ha estado entrando y saliendo de nuestro reino. Quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe sobre eso sin omitir ningún detalle – el joven de ojos verdes frunció el seño y acarició su barbilla en señal de reflexión. Después de unos momentos sonrió y volteó a ver a Chiara.

– Esta bien señor marino, le diré lo que se sobre ese barco – muchos de sus tripulantes lo observaron extrañado –, pero a demás de la condición de que nos deje ir en paz, quiero otra cosa – el silencio de Lud fue toda su respuesta –. Quiero a la señorita tras usted – muchos se giraron a ver a Chiara, quien se empezaba a sonrojar por tantas miradas a la vez. La que siempre acaparaba la atención era su hermana, no ella.

– No diga estupideces. El hecho de que los dejemos ir es mucho favor. Ahora hable – el pirata ensanchó su sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué no dejamos que ella decida? – antes de que Ludwig pudiera replicar, el pirata volvió a hablar – Vamos, escuche lo que ella quiere. Tal vez eso me deje ver una sonrisa en su rostro – eso hizo sonrojar aún más a Chiara. Realmente nadie nunca se había preocupado por si ella sonriera o no. Solo su abuelo y cuando estaban a solas –. Aww, mírenla. Esta rojita. Linda, eres pura ternura – eso selo hizo sonrojarla más, cosa que al parecer le encantaba al pirata –. ¡Ahora parece un tomate! – ese comentario la sonrojó pero de puro coraje.

Ambos barcos estaban en un silencio sepulcral esperando por la respuesta de la chica. Ella, mientras tanto, trataba de relajarse para no saltarle encima a ese estúpido que se atrevía a burlarse de ella. Ludwig, al ver su expresión, temió que la chica pudiera hacer una estupidez. Lo que nadie se espero fue que Chiara se agachara, tomara uno de sus tacones y, con toda la fuerza que su furioso ser pudo poner en un brazo, lo tiro a la cara del pirata frente a ella, el cual le dio justo en la nariz. Las risas de los amigos del de ojos verdes no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡Jodete si crees que algún día me iré contigo, estúpido imbécil! – y dándose la media vuelta, caminó con la cabeza erguida y con tanta dignidad como caminar con un solo tacón le permitía.

* * *

><p>Los primeros días intentó no darle importancia, pero su curiosidad pudo más y una semana después del paseo, Chiara se encontró a sí misma en las oficinas centrales de la marina en el reino.<p>

Estuvo un rato buscando entre el montón de carteles de se busca, hasta que lo encontró.

Ahí estaba, con ese pelo castaño y rizado, y esos potentes ojos verdes. _Antonio Fernández Carreido _se llamaba el joven de la otra vez, y al parecer, era muy peligroso. O eso hacía creer la recompensa bajo su nombre.

– ¡Muévete de una vez inútil! ¡No tenemos tu tiempo! – Chiara giró su cabeza para ver como algunos marinos tiraban a un rubio, el cual parecía haber recibido una paliza monumental. El joven trató lo mas que podía -y que sus brazos tras su espalda le permitían- para pararse, pero aun así le resultaba difícil. Más si de vez en cuando alguno de los marinos lo pateaba entre burlas y risas.

En una de esas, el joven levantó su cabeza, dejando ver a Chiara un par de cejas espesas, y un par de ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente. Chiara encontró tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes esos ojos de los de Antonio, que no pudo apartar la vista de ellos.

– ¡Que te apures te digo! – gritó uno de los marines a la vez que pateaba el estomago del joven, el cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Eso despertó a Chiara de su ensoñación.

– ¿No creen que se movería más rápido si al menos dejaran que se parara? – preguntó Chiara, sorprendiéndose incluso ella de escuchar su voz.

– ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para darnos ordenes? – pregunto con desdén el marino que había pateado al rubio.

– Chiara Vargas. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso? – preguntó frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos. Ellos solo pudieron hacer un gesto de fastidio. Claro que habían escuchado ese nombre, o al menos, el apellido. Desde que el nuevo Vicealmirante estaba saliendo con una de las gemelas Vargas era muy difícil desconocer el nombre. El joven rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente hacia Chiara, quien solo siguió con su gesto duro.

Sin mucho cuidado, dos de los marinos tomaron los brazos del rubio y lo pusieron de pie, para después darle un empujón que claramente le decía que empezara a caminar. Antes de perderlo de vista, Chiara vio como el rubio le regalaba una ligera sonrisa prepotente y le guiñaba un ojo.

Poco después de perderlo de vista, dirigió su mirada otra vez a los carteles de se busca, para encontrar el cartel justo a un lado que el de Antonio y con una recompensa un poco más elevada que la de él.

_Arthur Kirkland…_

* * *

><p>Una mañana soleada, Chiara fue despertada por las criadas más temprano de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Las criadas se excusaron diciendo que el joven Beilschmidt los había invitado a una ejecución en la plaza. Sería la primera que el oficiara desde que recibió el puesto que ahora poseía.<p>

Toda resignada, Chiara solo dejo que las criadas hicieran lo que quisieran.

Como a eso del mediodía, la mayor de las gemelas estaba más aburrida que una almeja, parada, bajo el sol, y soportando las conversaciones estúpidas de su madre y su hermana. Su abuelo a un lado de ella solo sonreía gentilmente y le susurraba que se tranquilizara, que acabaría pronto. Pero era difícil creer eso cuando aun ni siquiera había empezado.

Un rato después, Ludwig apareció liderando a, por lo menos, una docena de marinos que escoltaban al rubio de la otra vez. Arthur, si no mal recordaba.

Eso sinceramente la sorprendió, y más se sorprendió al ver como el joven la volteaba a ver y le guiñaba el ojo. Su abuelo solo la miró extrañado mientras ella se encogía de hombros. Tal vez luego le contara la historia.

Entre dos de los marinos subieron a Arthur al pódium y le pasaron una soga por el cuello, mientras Ludwig hablaba y su madre lo veía llena de fascinación.

Pero Chiara pudo observar algo curioso en ese hombre. En vez de lucir asustado, parecía estar aburrido. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a gritarse a Ludwig que se apurara.

– ¿Tiene una alguna última voluntad antes de ser ejecutado? – le preguntó Ludwig después de soltar todo su monologo. El rubio de ojos verdes solo torció un poco la boca y frunció en seño, como si realmente estuviera pensando muy profundamente.

– Que me dejen libre – respondió con una sonrisa.

– Me disculpara, pero eso es algo que le podemos dar – le dijo Ludwig igual de estirado y serio.

– ¿Entonces para que me pregunta? – le respondió de vuelta el pirata ensanchando su sonrisa prepotente y arrancando unas cuantas risas del público, incluida la de Chiara. Ese chico le estaba cayendo bien.

Ludwig solo frunció más el seño y dejo de verlo. Se dirigió a la palanca que estaba a un lado del pódium, la cual abriría la compuerta bajo los pies de Arthur y haría que su agonía comenzara, pero no paso. O al menos, ella no supo si pasó, pues de la nada sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba consigo. No pudo evitar gritar.

– ¡Chiara! – gritó su abuelo.

– ¡Hermanita! – escuchó la voz de Alicia. Chiara solo sintió que era cargada como un vil saco de papas por algún bastardo que al parecer, encontró gracioso joderle la vida.

– ¡Bájame ahora mismo, tu estúpido imbécil, bastardo, hijo de puta, malnacido, desgraciado, pendejo, idiota! ¡BAJAMEEEE! – la joven pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda de su captor furiosamente, pero en respuesta solo se encontró con risas y mas burlas.

– Capitán ¿seguro que no es de mar? Porque la boca ya la tiene – se burló un rubio con un peinado raro al que la estaba cargando. Escucho la risa de su captor sonar con fuerza.

– ¿Cuántos vienen tras nosotros? – le preguntó el capitán al rubio. El chico solo se volteó la cabeza para observar cuantos marinos y soldados iban tras de ellos.

– Varios Capitán. Tendríamos que perder a al menos la mitad para poder escapar. ¿Quiere que le de ventaja?

– Una de cinco minutos Mathias, con eso es suficiente – el rubio sonrió ampliamente y dejó de correr para encarar a toda la masa que iba tras ellos. Eso sería divertido.

Mientras tanto, Chiara no dejaba de patalear, insultar ni golpear al joven que la cargaba. Debía de ser una visión un tanto rara para la gente del pueblo. Ver como un pirata secuestraba a una joven entre risas de él y palabrotas de ella era seguro algo que no se veía todos los días.

– ¡Capitán, estamos listos para zarpar! – le dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes. El joven capitán les dijo que esperaran un poco mas por la llegada de los que aún estaban abajo.

– Hey, si sigues pataleando tan fuerte te vas a caer – le dijo mientras se la acomodaba mejor en el hombro. Ella solo pataleó más.

– ¡Entonces bájame! ¡Malparido! ¡Bastardo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡BAJAMEEEE!

– Si tanto insistes – dijo en un suspiro –. Emma, trae una soga – poco después Chiara sintió como le ataban las muñecas tras la espalda y la dejaban en el suelo mientras la sujetaban de los brazos, solo para ver que frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que el Capitán Antonio Fernández Carreido.

Chiara lo golpeó en la espinilla.

– ¡¿A qué venía eso? – grito mientras daba saltitos sujetando su pierna adolorida y toda la tripulación se burlaba.

– ¡¿Cómo carajos te atreves a preguntar, pendejo? ¡Yo soy la que debería preguntarlo! – la tripulación seguía burlándose de la extraña conversación entre los castaños, cosa que enfadaba mas a Chiara.

– ¡Capitán, estamos todos! – llegó gritando el rubio de antes, al que habían llamado Mathias.

– ¡Perfecto, nos vamos! – todos apoyaron la noción entre bitores y festejos. Todos menos Chiara.

– ¡Nos vamos mi trasero! ¡Regrésenme con mi familia desgraciados hijos de puta! ¡¿Quién cojones se creen para hacer esto? ¡Déjenme ir! – Chiara seguía protestando entre gritos y patadas, cosa que llamo la atención del Capitán. Antonio se dirigió hacia donde Chiara trataba de liberarse, para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que se calmara de por un rato.

– Linda, acéptalo. No te vamos a regresar aún si empiezas a llorar. De ahora en adelante eres parte de mi tripulación – le dijo con un guiño. Ella solo frunció más el seño.

– ¿Y por qué yo? Habiendo tantas chicas más bonitas y más simpáticas que yo en el reino, ¿por qué tuve que ser precisamente yo a la que secuestraran? – ese comentario hizo que los ojos de Chiara se opacaran ligeramente, cosa que no le gustó al capitán.

– Lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así? Quiero ver tu sonrisa, ha de ser hermosa – el comentario la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que un ligero sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas –. Y porque se me antojó – terminó Carreido con una enorme sonrisa. Chiara lo miraba escéptica. Cerrando los ojos, agachó la mirada y apretó los puños, para poco después levantar su pierna y darle justo en su orgullo a la persona parada frente a ella - ¡¿Por qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Antonio mientras rodaba por el suelo sujetando sus partes. Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo.

– Porque se me antojó – le respondió ella. Las risas de los demás tripulantes hicieron que Chiara también dibujara una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, y en ese momento Antonio se dio cuenta que esa seguramente sería la primera de muchas. Solo esperaba que fuera el último golpe en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el capitulo tres! :D<strong>

**Solo espero que no me saliera muy OOC, pero no podia poner a Antonio igual de idiota que de costumbre o no podria manejar con una tripulacion. Ustedes entienden ;)**

**Bueno gente, eso fue todo por hoy! Espero y les gustara este capitulo, ya que no estoy muy segura de como termino.**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decir, para eso esta el botoncito ahi abajo que dice 'reviews', ese me lo hara saber ;)**

**Love'sLike, fuera!**

**PD: Por cada persona que leer y no deja review, Toño sufre otro ataque en sus joyas familiares ;)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Yo! Lo se, me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero la inspiracion corria y se alejaba de mi y no me dejaba alcanzarla y hasta ahorita lo hizo.**

**A decir verdad, tenia planeada la historia para que fuera linda y sin muchos trabas, pero hoy me tome un siesta y cuando desperte, tenia la idea en la cabeza y no la podia dejar ir porque hubiera sido una perdida terrible, asi que por eso ahora la estoy escribiendo.**

**Advertencias: Un pirata muy enojado, palabras y amenazas no muy bonitas y cambio de rango a T por un capitulo que esta por venir.  
>Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son mios. Solo Tim.<strong>

**Sin mas que decir, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.- 4<strong>

Para el Capitán Kirkland nunca le fue difícil el infiltrarse en el cuarto de Emily. Los guardias nunca custodiaban sus ventanas, así que realmente era muy fácil entrar a su habitación para su visita nocturna. Bueno, al menos solía ser fácil. Era fácil antes de que algún desgraciado hijo de puta la violara.

Por eso, esa noche Arthur estabas tras unos arbustos, escondido mirando hacia los guardias que custodiaban dicha ventana. Arthur no podía maldecir más su suerte. Cuánto daría por poder estar ahí con ella, protegiéndola entre sus brazos o simplemente tomando su mano, dándole a entender que él no le haría daño, que estaría a su lado. Pero los putos guardias no le dejaban.

Y ya se había fijado en la ventana de Madeleine, pero esa también estaba custodiada. ¡Hasta se había fijado en la del cara de rana! Pero esa maldita ventana también estaba custodiada por un par de putos guardias. Y Arthur volvió a maldecir.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando se da cuenta; un guarda lo había visto. Maldiciendo aún más a su suerte, corre contra el guardia, quien al ver al pirata acercarse a él, empieza a correr muerto de miedo. No llega muy lejos antes de ser tumbado por Kirkland.

Forcejean un rato antes de que Arthur saque su inseparable daga y la presione contra su cuello. Viendo bien al guardia, no era más que un niño. Quince, o tal vez dieciséis años. Pero en ese momento, eso no le importaba.

– Dime como está la situación actual – le ordenó al muchacho. El joven no respondió, haciendo que el pirata en un arrebato de furia, tomara sus cabellos, alzara su cabeza y lo estrellara tan fuerte como podía contra el suelo. El joven no soltó ni un grito –. Te lo repetiré una vez más y espero una respuesta según a lo que pregunte. Ahora responde: ¿Cuál es la puta situación actual en el castillo? – el joven solo lo miró con ira durante unos momentos, para después suspirar.

– Sus majestades están muy preocupados. La princesa no ha podido dormir bien, y cada que lo hace tiene pesadillas. Su prima, la joven Madeleine, esta con ella casi todo el tiempo, y es la que la consuela en sus noches en vela o cuando despierta entre gritos y lagrimas. Pero eso no es algo que le importe a un sucio pirata aprovechado como tú, ¿verdad? – escupió las palabras para después realmente escupirle en la cara. Arthur solo respiró profundamente, se quitó el fluido de su cara con la manga, y le rompió la nariz al joven guardia.

– Escúchame pedazo de porquería; esta situación me importa mucho más de lo que te podrías imaginar por razones que te vienen valiendo un puto pepino. Y me vuelves a escupir, y créeme que no vivirás para contarlo, ¡¿entendido? – preguntó totalmente colérico. El joven, quien se veía ligeramente asustado, simplemente asintió levemente – Ahora párate que ocupo tu ayuda.

El joven solo lo vio con una cara de escepticismo mientras Kirkland se levantaba.

– ¿Qué estas esperando inútil? ¡Te dije que te pares!

– ¿Y por qué tendría yo que hacerle caso? – lo desafío el chico. Grave error. Kirkland se puso a su altura y volvió a tomar parte de su cabellera, pero esta vez tomándola de una manera más violenta.

– Parece que aun no lo entiendes niñato, pero en este momento mi humor es tan malo, que ganas de desollarte vivo y colgar tu piel en los arboles y a ti empalarte en el asta que está en esa torre más alta, no me faltan; pero en vez de eso, te estoy diciendo que ocupo tu ayuda, cosa que yo casi no hago. Y aún así, ¡¿tú te atreves a desafiarme? Ahora, ¡pon a mover ese flácido trasero tuyo antes de que cumpla mis promesas y hazme entrar en ese cuarto!

El joven, aterrado por las palabras dichas por Kirkland, volvió a asentir levemente antes de caminar seguido por el pirata.

Caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, escondiéndose entre los arbustos cada vez que oían pasos acercándose a ellos, hasta que llegaron a un parte del castillo en la cual Arthur nunca había estado.

– Escúchame chico-

– Tengo un nombre – le interrumpió el mismo.

– Pues no me lo has dicho – le contestó irritado. El chico vaciló un poco antes de soltar un suspiro.

– Tim – respondió –. Mi nombre es Tim.

– Como sea, ahora escucha. Si esto termina siendo una trampa, espero y no pienses que saldrás vivo de esa.

– No es una trampa. Este pasadizo lleva a la recamara de la princesa. Yo lo descubrí hace unos meses por accidente. No lo he usado nunca – agregó después de ver la mirada asesina que le daba el pirata.

– Más te vale – Tim no sabía a qué se refería el pirata: si al hecho de que no fuera una trampa, o a que no hubiera vuelto a usar ese pasadizo.

Caminaron en silencio otro tramo, con Tim guiando a Arthur por el oscuro lugar para dar al final contra una puerta. Con mucho cuidado la abrió, dejando ver que una gran tela estaba tras de ella. Con cuidado, retiró lo que parecía ser una cortina, dejando ver el cuarto de Emily sólo iluminado por una vela, y a Madeleine sentada leyéndole en voz baja a su prima.

Cuando la menor se dio cuenta de su presencia, no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto que alertó a su prima. Emily volteó a ver a donde veía su prima asustada, para después sorprenderse al ver a su amante ahí parado, y después ponerse a llorar.

De un salto salió de su cama y se abalanzó contra Arthur, haciendo que casi se cayeran ambos.

Emily se aferró al pecho de Arthur con fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa. Tim veía asombrado la escena mientras Madeleine solo suspiraba. Arthur la sostuvo contra si, acariciando su cabeza y susurrándole tiernas palabras al oído.

– No pasa nada, ya estoy aquí. Nadie te va a volver a lastimar, lo juro. Tranquila Emily, no llores tan fuerte o alguien nos va a descubrir. No te preocupes, aquí estoy. No me iré de tu lado, lo juro. Te lo juro.

– Tenía t-tanto miedo. E-ellos solo r-reían y… y yo n-no sabía que ha-hacer – decía entre llantos. Arthur suspiró para después cargarla y llevarla de nuevo a su cama. Una vez la acostó, se alejo un poco de ella, causándole un ataque de pánico.

– Hey, tranquila. Solo iré por una silla. No me estoy yendo a ningún lado – dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la silla, y después regresó al lado de su amada para retirarle unos cuantos cabellos de su frente y tomar su mano. Tim veía todo totalmente confundido.

Buscó la mirada de Madeleine para ver si ella estaba igual, pero solo se confundió mas al ver que ella negaba, como diciéndole que no hablara ni preguntara nada. Ambos se sentían muy incómodos por estar en un momento tan íntimo entre los dos.

Arthur acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de Emily mientras ellas solo lo veían, sin hacer nada. Unas horribles bolsas negras bajo sus ojos mostrando sus noches de insomnio o de pesadillas, las cuales no la dejaban descansar.

– Deberías intentar dormir un poco. Te hace falta – le dijo suavemente. Ella solo suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejando que las lagrimas siguieran bajando por su rostro.

– No puedo. Las pesadillas me inundan cuando duermo, n-no me dejan descansar. S-siempre están ellos, riendo, haciéndome s-sufrir. No quiero dormir, p-pero no quiero estar de-despierta Arthur. Y me ha-hacías tanta falta – terminó de decir con sollozos cada vez más altos. Sobra decir que el último comentario rompió el corazón de Arthur.

El pirata solo apretó los puños hasta poner sus nidillos blancos, y mordió su labia hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Se sentía como una basura, como la peor de las escorias. Si ni siquiera podía salvar a la persona que amaba, entonces ¿para qué estaba ahí?

– Arthur – volvió a hablarle Emily –, ¿me podrías cantar una canción? – la pregunta hizo que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del Capitán, agachándose para besar la frente de su querida princesa.

– Como lo ordene, princesa – con cuidado de no soltar su mano, movió la silla de tal manera en que pudiera estar más cerca de ella, y comenzó a cantar.

La voz de Arthur era grave y profunda, pero en esos momentos tenía un tono dulce y melancólico, lo que hacía su voz perfecta para la nana que estaba cantando.

Tanto Madeleine como Tim lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Ninguno se esperó que la voz del Capitán fuera tan hermosa.

Y en ese momento Madeleine no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia a su prima. No por su situación, esperaba que nunca le pasara eso. La sentía al ver que ella tenía una persona que la cuidaba, que la amaba y que la atesoraba más que nada en el mundo, y ella no.

Tim solo quería escapar de ahí al sentirse no bienvenido en el cuadro que tenían esos dos. Ni siquiera Madeleine, quien era la mejor amiga y confidente de Emily, se veía bienvenida.

Arthur solo quería que Emily descansara, que cerrara sus ojos y que no soñara. Quería quedarse a su lado, despertarla si tenía pesadillas y acurrucarla entre sus brazos mientras dormía. Pero sabía que no podía, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Le cantó dos canciones más hasta que estuvo convencido de que Emily ya estaba dormida, y con cuidado, soltó su mano y le dirigió su mirada a Madeleine, quien se la regreso.

– Gracias. Ya le faltaba poder descansar, y tu presencia la ha relajado – dijo volteando a ver la cara dormida de su prima para después sonreír sin gracia alguna –. Y al parecer realmente eres don-perfecto. Nunca me imagine que cantaras – Arthur le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

– Uno de mis numerosos talentos – después de decirlo, volteó a ver a Emily una vez más, antes de cerrar los ojos con frustración y dirigirse a la salida –. Madeleine, estaré viniendo más seguido. Mantenme al tanto de lo que le pase. Tim, de ahora en adelante serás el guardia de ellas, no quiero que les quites el ojo de encima ni por un instante. Maddy, en la mañana pide que él sea su guardia. Sabe demasiado como para dejarlo andar a sus gustos por el castillo. Creo que esta de más decirte que si abres la boca, te corto la lengua y te uso de decoración en mi barco – ninguno de los dos se atrevió a objetar algo en contra.

– Arthur, ¿qué es lo que harás? – le preguntó la chica con un poco de miedo. El solo se ciñó la capa sobre sus hombros y se subió el gorro de la misma mientras tapaba la mirada que demostraba el por qué era el capitán de uno de los barcos piratas más temidos.

– Creo que eso es un poco obvio – le dijo dándoles la espalda –. Es tiempo de ir de casería.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso seria todo...<strong>

**Repito, no lo esperaba hacer asi, pero la idea estaba, y ya me estaba sintiendo mal por dejar la historia toda abandonada, asi que mejor lo escribi.**

**No se preocupen, el fluff volvera. Y les recuerdo, la historia no tiene un orden. Escribo segun imagino c:**

**Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia no es mio y nunca lo sera! D': *llora***

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.- 5<strong>

_Elizabeta Hedérvári era una gitana._

_Su cuerpo y su alma lo gritaban mientras bailaba junto con la comunidad donde vivía, mientras su cuerpo y las llamas de la hoguera se mecían al son de la música._

_Ella amaba sus raíces gitanas. Amaba ser una y la libertad que eso le daba._

_Elizabeta sentía que su vida era perfecta hasta que lo conoció._

_Fue mientras daba una vuelta por la ciudad. Ella avanzaba despreocupadamente por la calle dando pequeñas vueltas, como si danzara. El lago castaño que era su cabello ondeaba sobre sus hombros y golpeaba contra su espalda a cada movimiento que daba. Las personas a su alrededor constantemente detenían sus pasos para observar y/o admirar a esa bella joven que se movía con tal gracia._

_Incluso el se paró al verla._

_Verla avanzar dando tales movimientos, ver la genuina sonrisa que regalaba despreocupada, al verla jugar y acariciar los cabellos de los niños no pudo evitar pensar que ella era lo que el parecía necesitar._

_Se dirigió a ella cuando se detuvo a comprar fruta. La invito a salir pero ella tuvo que rechazar la oferta. De igual forma quedaron para otro día._

_La cortejó._

_La enamoró._

_Y ahora sí, Elizabeta sentía que su vida y su mundo estaban completos._

_Hasta que ocurrió._

_Ella lo había invitado a conocer a su grupo, ya que ellos querían conocer al hombre que tan feliz la hacía._

_Se encontraron en las afueras del pueblo donde ella lo guiaría hasta donde su gente estaba._

_Tan cegada de amor estaba que no se dio cuenta que la escolta era exagerada._

_Cuando llegaron, todo el grupo fue a su encuentro; todos ansiaban por fin conocer al maravilloso hombre del que Eliza se enamoró._

_Ni una hora pasó cuando el infierno empezó._

_En las carrozas restantes no iban guardias, sino una gran cantidad de hombres que se dedicaban a la trata de esclavos._

_Los tomaron desprevenidos; sin armas y sorprendidos, la derrota fue inminente. A los que se resistieron los mataron, al resto se los llevaron. _

_Todo en menos de una hora._

_Elizabeta solo pudo ir hacia él y preguntarle el por qué. Él la miró con arrogancia y superioridad. Ni un atisbo de la dulzura mostrada tiempo atrás._

– _¡Pensé que me amabas!_

– _¿Quién podría amar a una inmunda gitana como tú? – y soltándose del agarre, su fue, dejando lo que antes era su corazón, solo una gran pila de cenizas._

_Justo como el infierno en el que ahora su paraíso se volvía._

_Elizabeta fue vendida junto con los sobrevivientes de su grupo en una subasta. La compró un noble quien secretamente era un pirata._

_Anteriormente ella habría peleado. Habría luchado por su libertad y la de los suyos, pero ya no más._

_Había sido separada de su familia; y aun si los veían, la matarían. Le habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos y privado de la libertad que tanto había amado._

_Ya no le importaba ser usada como entretenimiento en las fiestas de su amo, o si cada noche que le hablaba, era para violarla._

_Ya nada de eso importaba…_

_Pero un día, su mundo volvió a brillar._

_Intrusos entraron a la mansión en la que estaba. Buscando a su jefe por "cuentas pendientes" entraron, saquearon y mataron al noble justo cuando empezaba a jugar con ella._

_Con una bala directa al entrecejo y él ya estaba muerto._

– _Pff, no puedo creer que él nos haya dado tantos problemas – habló el hombre en el umbral, bajando su fusil y entrando al cuarto._

_Elizabeta no prestaba atención al hombre, mas sí al fusil que en su mano estaba. Sin pensarlo, hacia el corrió, intentando ponerle fin a ese horror._

_Por un largo rato forcejearon, el pirata sin estar dispuesto a soltarlo. Al final él ganó, en el piso la dejó y sin esperanzas ella lloró._

–…_mátame – ella susurró._

– _¿Perdón? – él le respondió._

– _¡Mátame! – le gritó – ¡Yo no tengo nada! El hombre del que me enamoré me traicionó, mato a mi familia y a los que vivieron los vendió. Yo ya no tengo nada… Así que te lo suplico, ¡mátame! ¡Mátame y termina ya con esto! Yo ya no puedo – le lloró mientras se aferraba al dobladillo de su capa. El pirata la miró sintiendo una pizca de compasión. Con un suspiro a su hombro la colgó y ella solo un grito de sorpresa dio._

– _Tú vienes conmigo – le dijo él –. Maté a tu amo, ahora me perteneces. ¡Suelten a los demás esclavos y apúrense inútiles que nos vamos!_

– _¿Qué… que estás haciendo? ¡Oye, bájame! ¡Déjame ir!_

– _Dijiste que no tienes nada ¿verdad? Pues yo te daré algo. Dices no tener familia, pues yo te compartiré la mía. Tal vez no pueda darte al hombre del que te enamores, pero te puedo asegurar que conmigo eso no tiene importancia. De ahora en adelante eres parte de mi tripulación, y una vez una pirata Kirkland, siempre serás una pirata Kirkland. ¡De ahora en adelante nosotros seremos tu familia!_

_Elizabeta lo observó sobre su hombro, los ríos de lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, como si ella no se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí. Una vez asimilada la información, Eliza se encogió. Su labio mordió y su rostro escondió._

– _Como usted mande… Capitán – fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a llorar, y fue ahí cuando su nueva vida como una pirata de Kirkland empezó, junto como su antigua muerta esperanza de nuevo volvió._

* * *

><p>– Y así fue como conocí a Elizabeta – terminó de relatar el Capitán Arthur Kirkland a las jóvenes princesas, quienes escuchaban todo con admiración.<p>

– ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Emily. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción, haciendo que el resto de su rostro brillara también. Arthur solo pudo sonreír al ver su parecido con una pequeña niña.

– Baja la voz o nos van a descubrir – la reprendió mientras a acariciaba su cabeza. Emily sonrió a la caricia y se mantuvo callada. Madeleine seguía pensando en la historia recién contada, repasando cada momento que había sido relatado y -se dio cuenta- levemente modificada por el pirata para no parecer tan bueno como era. Madeleine sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba descubriendo un lado del que ella sabía, casi nadie estaba enterado que existía.

– Debió ser muy triste. Que la persona en la que más confiabas y tanto querías te traicione de esa manera… debe ser una chica muy fuerte como para poder aguantar eso – dijo la más joven en un susurro, como si hablara con ella.

– Y no te equivocas. Ella es una de las personas más valientes y fuertes que conozco. A demás de una excelente luchadora y mi mejor amiga. Pero eso no es todo – agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Emily confundida. Y de pronto la cabeza se le iluminó. ¡Arthur y esa Elizabeta tenían algo! ¡SU Arthur y esa Elizabeta tenían algo! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta si siempre hablaba de ella? Emily se sentía traicionada y herida. Sabía que no tenía que haber confiado en un pirata.

– ¿A ti que te pasa? – preguntó Arthur cuando Emily se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y se acostó dándole la espalda al pirata.

– ¡Nada! – exclamó enojada apretando mas el agarre de las sabanas cuando siente como se las intentan quitar.

– ¿Dije algo que te molestó? – Emily no le respondió. Arthur dirigió su mirada a la prima de su amada para ver si ella sabía de casualidad que pasaba, pero la misma mirada confundida que él tenía fue la respuesta que le dio. Dando un bufido, se paró de la cama poniendo los brazos en jarra.

– Emily, como sigas así me terminare yendo al barco. Ya te había dicho que esta noche zarpaba y no regreso hasta dentro de un mes o más.

– ¡Vete! ¡Vete con tu amiga para siempre! – le gritó debajo de las sabanas dejando confundidos a los dos. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Arthur se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Qué novia tan imaginativa tenía.

– He cambiado de opinión – dijo mientras se acostaba a un lado de Emily y la abrazaba por la espalda –. Acuéstate Maddy, me gustaría contarles otra historia.

– ¿Ésta de que trata? – preguntó Madeleine mientras se acostaba al otro lado de su prima, viendo hacia el capitán (quien recibía codazos de vez en cuando de la heredera al trono).

– De cómo conocí a Gilbert.

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert Beilschmidt es el hijo del almirante de la marina. Todos a su alrededor daban por sentado que él sería el siguiente Almirante en la marina. Todos menos el. Y su hermano menor, quien era la única persona en la que Gilbert confiaba ciegamente.<em>

_Gilbert odiaba los marines. Odiaba que todos marcaran su destino como si fuera un simple pergamino en el que pudieran poner lo que sea que se les antojara, odiaba tener que fingir que le gustaban las fiestas de sociedad, odiaba tener que fingir que odiaba a los piratas siendo todo lo contrario. ¡Él quería ser uno! Viajar por los siete mares en busca de tesoros, peleando contra otros piratas y contra la marina por su vida y escapar de una manera magnifica y emocionante. Sí, eso es lo que el realmente quería hacer. Eso era lo suficientemente genial como para darle fama a su nombre y hacerle justicia a su asombrosa persona._

_Por eso cada que tenía la oportunidad para salir a navegar, lo hacía. Lo único por lo que seguía ahí era por el acondicionamiento físico y las clases de pelea que le daban. Pero hasta en eso ya estaba superando a sus maestros. Pronto seria el día de su partida, y nadie, ni siquiera su querido hermano menor podría evitarlo._

_Pero aun así no pensó que se iría tan rápido ni por esa razón._

_Todo paso una noche de luna llena mientras el caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión recogiendo mapas, espadas o armas que pudiera llevar consigo en su huida cuando, al momento de pasar junto a una ventana vio como una figura encapuchada entraba en el bosque tras su casa. Invadido por la curiosidad y vigilando que nadie lo viera ni a él ni a la figura que desaparecía en el bosque, saltó por la ventana y bajó por la enredadera que había de adorno en la pared de su casa. Con cuidado de no ser visto, corrió hacia el bosque. El toque de queda había sonado hacia una hora._

_Se adentró en el bosque sin saber realmente hacia dónde ir, siguiendo solo sus instintos al adentrarse a la derecha, maldiciendo su uniforme y su pelo blanco por ser tan jodidamente vistosos en esos momentos. Siguió caminando deteniéndose de vez en cuando ya sea por precaución o por no saber a dónde ir. Después de mucho caminar decidió regresar a su casa, pero siendo detenido por una daga en su cuello y un fusil en su espalda, impidiéndole el movimiento._

– _¿Quién eres tú y por qué me sigues? – preguntó el dueño de las armas. Gilbert sonrió de lado encantado de haber encontrado a su blanco de persecución._

– _¿No debería ser yo quien preguntara eso? Tú eres quien está en los terrenos de mi familia y después del toque de queda. Eres o muy estúpido o muy valiente, en especial para usar eso conmigo._

– _Y tu eres muy hablador ¿te lo habían dicho antes? – contestó el encapuchado presionando la daga contra la tráquea del joven soldado, quien solo hizo la cabeza hacia atrás pera escapar del alcance del filo._

– _Y tal parece que tu eres un amargado no que sabe con quién está tratando. Te recomiendo que alejes tus armas y no saldrás herido – decía mientras empezaba a desenvainar su espada. Escuchó risas en respuesta._

– _Quien debería temer no soy yo anciano. Si no vuelvo, mi tripulación saqueará todo el puerto hasta dar con el bastardo que me lastimó._

– _¡¿A quién llamas anciano?! ¡Solo tengo diecinueve años! A demás, si no aparezco pronto en mi cuarto, los guardias me buscaran por todo el puerto, empezando por tú y tus piratas._

– _Pero ellos nunca sabrán que fui yo o que mi tripulación estuvo envuelta – Gilbert soltó una risita._

– _Digo lo mismo: tu tripulación nunca sabrá que fui yo quien te hizo desaparecer – la persona encapuchada apretó el agarre de su daga._

– _Te crees muy gracioso ¿verdad? Veamos si te crees tan gracioso con el cuello cortado – exclamó el encapuchado al momento de hacer un rápido movimiento con la mano el cual fue interceptado por la espada de Gilbert. La sorpresa que le causó al encapuchado le dio tiempo al albino para poder darse la vuelta y embestir a la persona frente a él, quien a duras penas logró desviar el ataque. Al instante el desconocido también desenvainó la espada que tenia escondida bajo su capa. Y así una salvaje lucha empezó._

_Ambos tenían la misma fuerza, la misma destreza y la misma astucia. Al menor descuido de uno, el otro aprovechaba la oportunidad de la cual terminaba siendo una salvada milagrosa. La batalla duró minutos, aunque a ellos les pareció horas, y aun así no se veían con ganas de terminar._

_Hasta que la figura encapuchada chocó contra una raíz de árbol y cayó de espaldas provocando que la capucha se le resbalara de la cabeza dejando al descubierto el lago castaño que eran sus cabellos y sus ojos verdes._

_Gilbert se quedó paralizado espada en mano apuntando justo al pecho de la chica que yacía bajo él, regresándole la mirada sorprendida que él le estaba dando. Se quedaron así un momento, el sentado sobre las caderas de ella, apunto de asestar el golpe final que nunca llegó. Pudo haber sido porque a Gilbert le haya causado compasión la chica bajo el, o porque ella cansada de esperar a que hiciera un movimiento envolvió las caderas de Gilbert con sus piernas provocando que giraran quedando Gilbert ahora debajo de ella quien, sin perder tiempo clavó la mano de Gilbert a la raíz del árbol causando que el joven soltara un alarido de dolor. Si alguien alguna vez le preguntaba por qué no atacó a la joven esa vez diría que fue por compasión._

_El tiempo que tardó en quitarse la daga de la mano fue lo suficiente como para que la chica desapareciera entre la obscuridad del bosque. Gilbert observó hacia todos lados buscando desesperado entre los arboles alguna señal de que estaba ella. Después de no encontrar nada y que el dolor en su mano se volviera insoportable, decidió regresar a la mansión. Su padre le pondría una buena regañada si lo descubría en esas condiciones, ya mañana pensaría en alguna escusa de explicar la herida en su mano porque estaba seguro que en lo que restaba de la noche, esos ojos verdes quedarían marcados con fuego en su cabeza._

* * *

><p>– ¿Y este tal Gilbert se unió a tu tripulación? – preguntó Madeleine una vez Arthur dejó de hablar.<p>

– Así es. Ahora es uno de mis mejores hombres y un buen amigo mío – le respondió el Capitán acariciando un brazo de Emily por encima de las sabanas que la chica aun no se había quitado.

– Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo fue que se unió a la tripulación? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Elizabeta en todo esto? – volvió a preguntar Maddy. Arthur soltó una risita sin dejar de acariciar el brazo de Emily y mirando a Madeleine.

– La chica con la que Gilbert se encontró en el bosque era Elizabeta. Ella iba ahí para presentar sus respetos a sus ancestros y a sus compañeros caídos en la masacre del bastardo que la engañó. Ella siguió yendo porque era el bosque más cercano al pub en donde nos quedábamos. Gilbert siempre estaba en el claro donde ella llegaba, ya sea porque quería la revancha, porque quería un poco de práctica con la espada o porque quería salir de su casa y ella le daba buena compañía -siempre y cuando no estuvieran peleando, claro está-. Por petición de Eliza nos quedamos ahí por dos meses, escondidos en diferentes pubs y escondiendo el barco una cueva que encontramos alejada del puerto. Aunque nunca admitiera, se quedaba más tiempo porque disfrutaba la compañía de Gilbert. Y Gilbert la de ella. La noche en que zarpamos, Elizabeta llegó al barco acompañada de Gilbert, quien me pidió que lo dejara venir con nosotros. Hasta se hincó, y para ser Gilbert "el asombroso" Beilschmidt, eso es mucho que decir – terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Eso significa que Elizabeta y Gilbert son pareja? – Emily se puso tensa bajo de las sabanas, totalmente atenta a la respuesta de Arthur. Él solo sonrió.

– Gilbert está enamorado de Eliza, el ya se lo dijo. Eliza está enamorada de Gilbert pero no quiere aceptarlo, y es entendible. Nadie ha de querer volver a ser lastimado como lastimaron a Eliza. Pero Gilbert no se rinde. Cambia cuando está con ella y siempre la protege a pesar de que luego termina herido y Eliza lo golpea. Es divertido ver sus peleas.

– ¿Pero estas totalmente seguro que Eliza si lo quiere tanto como dices?

– Totalmente – dijo Arthur con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Madeleine se quedó pensando en la historia de Elizabeta. Si ella hubiera vivido eso… no estaba segura de poder reponerse. El solo pensar en una traición como esa hacían que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Y si, era entendible que no quisiera aceptar que amaba a otro hombre, pero al mismo tiempo lo consideraba una pena. Si ella supiera que por alguna razón, Francis se había fijado en ella, no lo dejaría ir por ningún motivo.

Pero el estaba comprometido con su prima y la boda estaba planeada para dentro de cuatro meses. Y a demás, dicha prima estaba destapándose la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para abrazar al hombre del que se enamoró, quien parecía atesorarla más que a su vida.

Madeleine se sintió una intrusa, un feo retrato en la pared que no tenía nada que ver con el hermoso decorado del cuarto. Con cuidado de no patear a su prima, se excusó diciendo que entraría al baño que había en el cuarto para dejarlos solos un momento. Ellos decían que no les importaba que ella estuviera con ellos, pero a ella si le molestaba. Sentía envidia de ellos, de lo que tenían y ella no y tenía tantas ganas de poder experimentarlo también…

Se quedó un rato encerrada en el baño hasta que sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Secándose la cara, Maddy se apresuró a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la cara del Capitán, la cual se mostró preocupada al ver los ojos enrojecidos de la chica.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– Ah… no, no me pasa nada – intentó poner una sonrisa como demostración de sus palabras, pero eso solo la hizo lucir aun peor. Arthur la observó por un momento hasta que suspiró y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Me voy Mad, regreso en un mes, aproximadamente. Cuida de tu prima y recuerda, eres hermosa y no debes de pensar lo contrario. Te traeré algo bonito cuando regrese – acto seguido, se dirigió a la cama a besar la frente de Emily, donde ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad para después dirigirse a la ventana –. Regresaré antes de que me puedan extrañar – y con un guiño, salió por la ventana y desapareció entre la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Se han de preguntar cómo me atrevo a aparecer después de meses de no haberme aparecido por aquí. Bueno, yo también me lo pregunto…<strong>

**En mi defensa puedo decir que al principio estaba mal emocionalmente. Mis emociones estaban muy inestables y no tenía cabeza para pensar en historias bonitas sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Después, cuando estuve un poco más estable me enfermé y casi no podía conectarme porque me dolía la cabeza… Y ahora que llevo un mes en clase comprobé que en vacaciones no me dan ganas de escribir porque no tengo tarea que hacer, en cambio, en tiempo de escuela, que es cuando más ocupada estoy, miles de ideas vienen a mi cabeza porque no quiero hacer mis tareas ni trabajos. Lo sé, soy todo un caso c: **

**Bueno, ya aclarado eso me despido c: Alguna queja, sugerencia o lo que sea que les guste decirme me lo pueden hacer llegar con un review**

**Les deseo bien a todos! :D**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Cap.- 6**

Madeleine Williams siempre ha pensado que no le falta nada.

Sus padres eran miembros de la realeza, por lo cual siempre ha tenido una buena educación, un buen hogar y una buena familia; y a pesar de no ser una persona caprichosa, siempre le daban todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera obediente, puntual, usara sus modales, etc. Lo que ella no esperaba, era descubrir que si había algo que le hacía falta.

El día que lo descubrió, ella corría hacia el castillo para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya iba. Ese día iban a formalizar el compromiso de su prima e iban a presentar a su prometido.

Madeleine sabía cuanto le desagradaba a su prima el tema de su boda arreglada, por lo cual le había prometido estar a su lado en todo momento, pero se había distraído leyendo en el patio del palacio y se le había hecho tarde.

Ya le faltaban pocos pasos para llegar al Gran Salón cuando las puertas se abren y empiezan a salir nobles con cara de consternación y algunos guardias con paso apurado. Madeleine los observó confundida mientras toda la multitud se dispersaba. No había rastro alguno de su prima.

– Disculpe – le preguntó a un rubio que iba pasando a su lado –, ¿me podría decir que acaba de pasar? – el joven la observó por un momento antes de mostrar una amable sonrisa y contestarle.

– La princesa no se presentó. Los guardias la están buscando pero parece que no se encuentra en el castillo. Tal parece que se escapó – le respondió sin borrar su sonrisa mientras en la cara de Maddy se dibujaba una mueca de terror.

– ¿Se escapó? Pero- pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Le dije que me esperara…

– Parece consternada señorita, ¿es conocida de la princesa? – preguntó el joven amablemente.

– Es mi prima. Oh, disculpe mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Madeleine Williams, un placer joven…

– Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy, y el placer es todo mío, Lady Williams – respondió haciendo una reverencia y besándole el dorso de la mano a la joven, quien se ruborizó levemente –. Y disculpe usted mi falta de modales My Lady, ¿pero me podría decir usted donde quedan las cocinas? Vera, esta mañana me desperté tarde y no alcancé a comer algo, así que en estos momentos (disculpe la expresión) me muero de hambre.

Madeleine se le quedo viendo un momento al joven que le regalaba una sonrisa frente a ella, apenas dándose cuenta cuan atractivo era. Se quedo así un momento hasta que el joven Bonnefoy movió su mano frente a sus ojos.

– ¡Sí! Digo – carraspeó poquito mientras sentía como su cara se calentaba y se maldecía internamente por parecer tan emocionada –, si quiere puedo llevarlo yo para que no se pierda. El palacio es algo grande y es fácil ir por el camino equivocado – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que él le devolvió.

– Entonces, andando – le dijo él mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Se dirigieron a las cocinas en una pacifica charla, y acordaron que lo mejor sería ir a comer algunos bocadillos a los terrenos del palacio, ya que el clima que había era magnifico. Francis demostró ser un excelente cocinero y le enseñó algunas recetas a Madeleine, mientras que la joven se maravillaba cada vez más de las habilidades del apuesto noble.

Los empleados les prestaron una manta, una gran canasta y los despidieron con gran amabilidad cuando se retiraron de las cocinas, y emprendieron su camino a los terrenos hablando, pero no de temas banales como anteriormente lo hicieron. Ambos descubrieron que compartían la misma pasión por la lectura, la música y las artes en sí.

Justo en esos momentos, hablaban sobre el libro que Madeleine acababa de terminar esa misma tarde, uno sobre un romance entre una reina viuda y un simple campesino, el cual terminaba con el campesino exiliado del reino y la reina se había vuelto a casar con un noble del país vecino. Ellos dos nunca más se volvieron a ver.

– Sigo diciendo que no tuvo que haber acabado de esa manera – debatía firmemente Madeleine. Francis simplemente sonrió mientras dirigía su vista al cielo. Si brazo era tomado por Madeleine y el libre llevaba la canasta de alimentos.

– Lamento decir que si, así es como debía de acabar. Ella era una reina, la veladora de todo su pueblo. Ella tenía que hacer lo mejor por el reino y eso hizo, al casarse con el noble con el que haría una alianza.

– Pero – volvió a decir la joven –, pero no tenía que terminar así. El no necesitaba ser exiliado. A demás, hay muchos nobles que se casan por amor con algún plebeyo, no todos tienen que tener matrimonios arreglados.

– Puede que sea verdad, pero la mayoría de esos nobles terminan siendo desheredados y terminan escapando con los plebeyos. Y si, puede que no necesitaba ser desterrado el campesino, pero si no lo desterraban, le darían la pena de muerte. Eso significa que lo ahorcarían o lo quemarían, y no creo que la reina hubiera tenido fuerza suficiente para soportar ver al hombre que ama morir de esa manera – Madeleine volteó a verlo para dar su siguiente punto, pero se le olvido decir nada al ver su mirada perdida en el firmamento. Para ese momento, ambos habían dejado de caminar.

– ¿Joven Bonnefoy? ¿Está todo en orden? – le preguntó la joven al ver esa sonrisa torcida y ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

–…alguien de la realeza nunca podría estar con un plebeyo, Lady Madeleine. Eso es algo que hasta los más soñadores saben. Pero bueno, dejemos ese tema a un lado – le dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Madeleine sabia que algo andaba mal pero no quería indagar más. Luego hacia que el joven se molestara con todas sus preguntas y eso era algo que no quería –. ¿Falta mucho para llegar al claro del que me hablaba My Lady?

– No realmente – le comento ella –, solo tenemos que seguir derecho por ese sendero y en menos de cinco minutos llegamos.

– Entonces, andando – le sonrió y se pusieron a caminar.

Lo que quedó de camino transcurrió en un silencio un tanto incomodo, donde Madeleine, se aguantaba sus preguntas Y Francis la seguía en silencio. Pero el silencio acabó una vez que llegaron al claro.

– No tengo palabras para describir cuan hermoso es este lugar My Lady – le dijo el noble mientras daba unos cuando pasos para ver mejor el lugar, donde frente a ellos se mostraba un acantilado que dejaba ver el reino entero y su puerto, junto con sus montañas, sus lagos y sus ríos; donde se podía contemplar como las nubes viajaban guiadas por el viento.

– Y por las noches, las estrellas y la luna brillan aun más que cuando se ven en el castillo o en el pueblo. Este es mi lugar favorito, uno que nadie más que Emily y yo conocemos. Y usted ahora, Joven Bonnefoy – dijo Madeleine mientras se ponía a la altura de Francis, quien había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para poder contemplar el paisaje mejor.

Francis volteó a ver a la joven a un lado suyo, quien veía el paisaje frente a sí con cariño y orgullo. Francis no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a una joven que tenia la misma mirada.

– En ese caso – empezó a decir volviendo a Madeleine a la realidad –, debo decir que me siento honrado al ser parte de uno de sus secretos, My Lady. Pero aun más honrado me sentiré si deja de llamarme y me dice simplemente Francis.

Madeleine volteó a verlo, y se encontró con una mirada y sonrisa cariñosa, diferente a las que le había mostrado antes. Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas empezaron a cobrar color.

– Entonces usted llámeme Madeleine o Maddy, como a usted le parezca mejor Jov- Francis – se corrigió a tiempo mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que la de Francis se acentuaba mas.

– Me parece un trato justo, Maddy – y con otra sonrisa, se puso a extender la sabana en el pasto y ambos se sentaron a comer y a conversar un poco más.

Y así pasaron la tarde, entre suaves risas y sonrisas, con pláticas intelectuales y algunas bromas. Madeleine no recordaba haber pasado un día tan bien como ese, ni siquiera con su prima, a la que adoraba con su vida.

Se mantuvieron en el claro por toda la tarde, solo decidieron regresar cuando vieron que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Esta vez regresaron en un cómodo silencio hasta las puertas del castillo, donde Francis tomó su mando y le dio un ligero apretón.

– Muchas gracias por este día Maddy, ha sido todo un placer el compartirlo con usted.

– El placer es todo mío Jov- Francis – volvió a corregir con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras devolvía el apretón.

Se quedaron así un momento, con sus manos tomadas hasta que Francis, haciendo una reverencia, besó el dorso de su mano suavemente.

– Espero verla pronto y compartir otra de sus platicas – le dijo con una sonrisa. Madeleine se limitó a asentir mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y que el calor bajara de su rostro. Y, dando otra reverencia, Francis partió hacia el ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados.

Entre suspiros y sonrisas tontas, Madeleine se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró a su prima jugando con su oso de peluche y con un tobillo vendado.

– Vaya Mad, pareces feliz – la recibió Emily mientras ponía al osito en su regazo.

– Emily, ¿dónde has estado? ¡Te había dicho que me esperaras y así podría ayudarte en tus protestas! A demás, ¿qué te pasó en el pie? – le preguntó mientras se iba a sentar en la cama. Emily se limitó a torcer la boca y mirar a otro lado.

– No llegabas y no quería ir yo sola. A demás, fui a dar un paseo por la playa y conocí a alguien. Él fue el que me cargó hasta aquí cuando me torcí el tobillo – le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana –. Era un joven misterioso.

– ¿Sabes el nombre de tu joven misterioso? – le preguntó Madeleine mientras se acercaba a su lado tomaba a su osito. Era suyo y no le gustaba que nadie lo agarrara.

– Mmm… dijo algo como Arthur o algo así. No me quiso decir su apellido – respondió sin darse cuenta que le quitaron el osito.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Emily la volteó a ver con una sonrisa, una que alertó un poco a Madeleine.

– Y dime, querida prima – dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, poniendo a la más joven nerviosa al ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba –, ¿tu por qué venias tan feliz cuando llegaste? – y entonces Madeleine se acordó de la tan maravillosa tarde que había tenido y la sonrisa tonta volvió a su cara, causando que Emily se confundiera un poco al no ver a su prima sonrojarse y tartamudear como siempre hace.

– Hoy, cuando fui a reunirme contigo, conocí a un joven. Un apuesto, simpático y habilidoso joven quien comparte los mismo gustos que yo tengo. Le mostré el claro secreto que tenemos y le encantó. Ahí pasamos toda la tarde. Fue maravilloso Emy, espero poder verlo mañana otra vez – contestó con una sonrisa soñadora. Emily no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su prima, olvidando parcialmente sus problemas y viendo como Madeleine "Desinteresada" Williams al fin encontraba algo que querría más que a sus libros. Pero menos que a ella, nadie podía reemplazarla.

– ¿Y sabes cómo se llama ese apuesto, simpático y habilidoso joven perfecto al que le mostraste nuestro lugar secreto? – le pregunto un tanto burlona por la manera en que lo había descrito antes. Madeleine soltó una risita al comentario.

– Si, y hasta su nombre es perfecto y elegante. Se llama Francis, Francis Bonnefoy – y fue en ese momento cuando a Emily se le vino abajo el mundo. Francis Bonnefoy, por supuesto que había escuchado de ese nombre antes.

Un sentimiento un tanto amargo se posó en su garganta, y su cara debió de haber cambiado también, ya que Madeleine la miró preocupada.

– ¿Emy? ¿Te pasa algo malo? – Emily la volteó a ver, mientras se decidía internamente si decirle o no. Decidió hacerlo ahora, después seria más difícil de aceptar y le afectaría más.

– Maddy, odio tener que decirte esto pero… Francis Bonnefoy es el nombre del príncipe del país con el que mis padres quieren hacer una alianza. El es mi prometido Mad – y entonces fue el turno para que el mundo de Madeleine se desmoronara. Pero claro, estando tan bien educado era obvio que fuera un príncipe, como no se lo pudo imaginar.

Madeleine se quedo ahí, sentada y abrazando a su oso, sin poder escuchar lo que su prima le decía y sin darse cuenta cuando su dama de compañía (quien la volvió a regañarla por haber desaparecido toda la tarde sin dar señales de vida) le ayudaba a cambiar sus ropas.

Ella siempre había pensado que lo tenía todo. Siempre pensó que con libros, su familia y su osito su vida estaría completa, pero esa noche, escuchando las palabras de su prima se dio cuenta de que sí había algo que le hacía falta y que nunca iba a poder tener.

Nunca podría tener a Francis Bonnefoy.

**Y este es el final del capítulo 6! *aplausos***

**Esta vez quise mostrar cómo fue que Maddy se enamoro de Francis, debo decir que sonreí la mayor parte del capítulo, se me hizo muy tierna c:**

**Entonces eso sería todo por hoy! Estoy trabajando en otro capítulo que muestre la vida de Chiara con la tripulación de Antonio, espérenla otro poquito c:**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido c: Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, me lo pueden hacer saber por un review ahí abajo **

**Los leo luego ;)**


End file.
